Attack
Attack is the other half of the first episode of the rebel/joker war. As it begins the British king and his 2 escorts exit the Theifs eye after landing in the crop fields To await lieutenant thire and his men. just then black joker and his 2 red joker escorts arrive who has a conversation with the king in an attempt to sway the king to his cause. At the same time apone arriving at the crop fields 2 joker super tanks ambush thires van. this forces captain zak to retreat back to Lac La Ronge while thire rys and jek retreat in an escape pod to the crop fields. As captain zaks tank flees to Lac La Ronge black joker observes it as a sign of weakness. But the king is then contacted by lieutenant thire in which thire offers his greetings. Black joker then makes a deal: if thire escapes his best troops the British will join the rebels but if his troops defeat him To join the joker empire. After ending transmission 1 of the super tanks deploys a truck which then lands Carrying 3 tanks and a battalion of red and blue jokers lead by red joker commander 224. While this happens thire rys and jek depart to the southern fields. Thankfully the tanks can't get through the thick corps yet so they send small groups of red and blue jokers to stop them. Thire was wounded in the shoot out when a bazooka armed blue joker shoots him in the leg despite his injures the 3 make it to a hidden bunker. There jek reveals that they have for heavy ammo only 2 grenades and 1 missile for the launcher but regardless of this thire gives them incouragement to fight Saying that its there mind that makes them strong not there numbers or weapons. As the joker forces approach Thire decides to face them by himself Untel rys and jek are needed then suddenly a shoot out begins during which thire grabs a sword and attacks the tanks during which 224 was killed when thire commanders his tank and slices him to bits. A red joker reports the battle to black joker who in response sends in reinforcement red jokers to stop thire but before they could finish him off jek uses there last rocket on them killing all forces. Due to this thire and his men continue walking to there destination. Because the king was impressed by the attack he decides to join the rebels in response the the black joker revels 2 swords incapitates the guards and attempts to kill the king but thire intervenes by ingaging him in a brief duel during which the black jokers escorts where killed by rys and jek and thire greets the king once again. Before black joker could surrender though he destroys the Theifs eye and escapes abroad his van into the province. After this the king agrees to His offer to join the rebels and a rebel super tank along with a truck with 2 more Saskatchewan guards come to retrieve the group. In the first post-credits scene Black joker returns to a joker empire facility thinking that it was wrong to engage thire and to attack him would be too dangerous. After this he along with 2 red jokers departs aboard a giant silhouetted ultra tank which departs into the city. In the second the injured thire returns to Lac La Ronge for medical attention but before heading to the infirmary thire has a conversation with the silhouetted commander of the rebels and a holographic image of another commander who is then revealed to be commander kite the captain of the laudable revealing that they are preparing for a mission to find black jokers secret weapon and ask thire to be part of it but he objects because of his mission and silently departs to the infirmary. Category:Episodes